Kicking It With The Akatsuki
by Emma Karazuki
Summary: Temari has been orphaned from the age of 3. Refusing to go to an orphanage for any longer, 5 year old Temari runs away. Eventually, she gets expelled 23 times and is forced to move to Japan. Now a senior in high school, she meets the Akatsuki. Major OOC! Now being re-written with my beta-reader EverlastingAngel26435
1. 1 A New Home For Me

A new story I have made. Yes indeed, this is my first Temari story. I promise every one that she will not be annoying and she will not cry easily. Temari is tough and this story will make you love her. Have fun reading it because this is for all the poor Japanese people out there.

_**A New Home for Me**_

"Please send Temari to my office immediately." The principal's voice rang all around the school.

All eyes turned to me and I smirked. It was about time that darn principal had found out.

My teacher allowed me to leave and I marched towards the principal's office. When he told me to enter, I sat down in the chair that was oh too familiar.

"Temari, I am deeply ashamed of you. I was informed by my daughter that you dumped acid on her friends in science class."

I shrugged and looked around boredly. "They had it coming. All that squealing and shit. A girl can only take so much before snapping. Unfortunately, all of them survived, but only with a little hair. Aah well, I'll take care of them later."

"There will be no later for you missy. I want you out of my school, now!" the principal shouted.

"If you say so. Don't blame me if your daughter gets _accidentally_ hit by a car." I walked out of the school and went home.

I don't see what that dude was so cranky about. I warned them and besides. It got me out of that crappy school.

For all of you who don't know, my name is Temari. My parents are dead, but this is no time for sob stories. I had just moved to Japan from America, so this was a new home for me.

I walked in to my house and pulled put a catalog for schools. I crossed out the one I just got kicked out of, along with 22 other schools.

Pulling out my cell phone, I called the next school on my list. "Hello, my name is Temari. I was seeing if I could transfer to your school. Ok, when can I start coming there? Tomorrow, ok I will be there. Thank you." I hung my phone up. "What a dumb bitch she was. That was too easy. Well, I better go shop for some new clothes. Don't want to go to a new school looking bad."

I grabbed my phone, wallet, and boots and walked out the door. This is the part where I hate ever stepping foot out side. Not because I hate the out doors, it's just the person who lives next door to me.

As if on que, Andrew came running out of his house. He jumped over his gate and came towards me, out of breath and smiling.

Now, you may think I'm mean, but I really don't like Andrew. He has brown hair and turquoise eyes. That may sound cute to you, but there's more. His face is covered with freckles, he wears gigantic square glasses, has a squeaky voice, and he is the biggest nerd in history. But the worst part is, he is 17 and in love with me. At least, he acts like he is.

That is why I looked at him in disgust when he came flying out his house to see me. The dude is a freaking stalker. He waits by the window and watches me do every thing. It's pretty creepy once you think about it.

"What do you want now Andrew?" I rolled my eyes and looked at the nerd.

"Oh my god, she knows my name! I think I'm going to die. Ok Andrew, don't panic. Stay completely calm." Andrew coached himself and regained his composure. "I was wondering if you would like to hang out some time. You know, just the two of us."

"No, now go back home so I don't have to see your hideous face any more."

Tears formed in Andrew's eyes and he ran back in to his house.

At that moment, Andrew's house blew up. I had put bombs there earlier this morning so I could kill him.

Yeah, this was such a boring day. Boring days are the most ridiculous things ever.

As soon as I arrived at the store, I started buying random out fits. Skirts, jeans, chains, rings, earrings, shirts, hoodies, vests, jackets, socks, heels, boots, army boots, flip flops, tennis shoes, and hair supplies were thrown in to my cart.

After every thing was paid for, I went to an ice cream and looked inside my wallet. I had enough money to last me another year or so.

It didn't matter; I was planning on getting a job soon any way. I was just glad that I didn't have any siblings. This would be so much harder if I did.

Tired and exhauster, I gathered my bags and headed for my house.

I almost made it home peacefully, but some dumb dude came up and winked at me. "Hey beautiful, what's with all the bags?"

I rolled my eyes at his pathetic attempt of flirting with me. "Look, I'm tired and pissed and I need to go home. Leave me the hell alone or face my freaking wrath."

"Oooh, feisty, I like my girls with some attitude issues. Why don't you come over my house so you can get some rest?"

Ok, this bitch did not just tell me that I have attitude issues.

Pissed beyond all belief, I rammed my heels in to his dick. "Like hell I would go with a dumb ass like you. Go talk to some other slut."

I marched all the way home with my head held high. What an asshole. Who do boys think they are any way?

When I got to my house, I started putting my clothes away. I just want to go tell those boys who they are to me. They're… with a sigh, I put my clothes down and stared out my window. They're nothing to me. Not even a distant thought in my mind. They just… weren't there to begin with.

I climbed in my bed and opened my favorite book. My father had given it to me so I could read it when I was older.

After reading for 10 minutes, I quickly fell asleep, exhausted by today's events.

**XXXXX**

3 year old Temari giggled as her mother put her dress on. "Darling, please stand still. We wouldn't want to go to see grandma in only a pair of under wear now would we?"

After Mizuki (the name of Temari's mother) finally got her dress on her daughter, she put Temari in the car.

Through out the entire ride, Temari giggles and laughs with her parents.

Her dad turns around and looks at her, but Mizuki starts screaming. "Sayume, look out!"

Temari hears a loud crash and she blinks. The young girl is in a strangers arms. Her parents are no where in sight.

"Mommy!" Temari screams as she tries to find her missing parents.

**XXXXX**

Panting, I shot out of bed and screamed. "Mommy!" I frantically searched the room for my parents.

"Oh, it was just a dream." I looked at my alarm clock, which read 6:03 AM. "Well, I might as well start getting ready now."

With a sigh, I grabbed a towel and walked in to the bath room, thinking about my dream.

I stepped in to the shower and started scrubbing. When I was clean, I wrapped the towel around myself, and cut the shower off.

Stepping back in to my bed room, I squeezed my hair out. My towel fell down a little and I heard a girly giggle. "Andrew, I know you're right there. Get the hell away from my window you perv."

He didn't answer me so I opened my window and knocked down the ladder that he was standing on. "Why don't boys ever get the message? I'm not fucking interested."

I walked back to my closet and looked at the new clothes I had bought. Since I didn't know what the people at my school usually wore, simple was the best way to go.

I dried myself off and pulled out a blue hoodie and black jeans. Underneath the hoodie, I put on a black t-shirt.

Looking in my mirror, I put my back pack, keys, and phone, and walked out the door.

Andrew came flying out of his second story window and landed next to me. "Hey Temari, what school are you going to today?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I am going to Hidden Leaf High School."

Andrew stopped walking and stared at me. "That's the school I go to. Would you like me to show you around?"

I nodded. "Thanks Andrew, that is really sweet of you to offer."

Andrew smiled again and I noticed some thing. "Andrew, what in the world happened to your glasses and your face?"

He touched his cheek. "Oh, I got contacts yesterday and I cleaned my face really well. Do you like it?"

His hopeful eyes glanced at me and I studied him. Andrew's contacts showed off his beautiful turquoise eyes, his brown hair was brushed and silky, he didn't have any more freckles, his voice was much smoother, and he dressed better. Today, he had on a black and forest green shirt, black khakis with chains on them, green and black shoes, and a black hat. "Wow Andrew, you look amazing. It's like you had a complete transformation. I love it!"

He blushed and looked at my out fit. "Thanks Temari, it means a lot coming from you. I think you look magnificent. You inspired me to change myself. That you for that."

I blushed and looked at the ground. You'd blush too if an incredibly hot dude had just complimented you. "No problem, so what group are you in? You know, cool, nerds, geeks, bullies. Things like that."

He smiled broadly and puffed out his chest. "Believe it or not, I am one of the coolest people in the school. Every one knows me or knows of me. I am like a legend."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure you are. Come on, there's the school."

Andrew grabbed my hand and led me towards the school. All the students were standing around out side. As soon as we touched the grass, hundreds of girls ran to us.

"Hey Andrew, what's new?"

"What's up babe? You look good."

The rest of the girls kept screaming and Andrew shook his head. "Sorry about this Temari. The AYFC is always like this. It's a normal routine for them."

"Andrew, what is the AYFC?" I asked him as I looked at all the girls cheering and crying.

"Oh, AYFC stands for the Andrew Yoshinto Fan Club. I told you, I am a serious legend around this school."

The girls glared at me evilly. "Who the hell are you? Why did you come with Andrew to school?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at their out fits. "Wow, you people are a bunch of sluts. I look way better than any of you combined."

Andrew threw me towards the fan girls. "Ladies, this is Temari, my next door neighbor. Isn't she gorgeous?"

"I am way prettier than her." One shouted.

"I have seen a hair less cat that looked better." Another one spoke.

Andrew pulled me away and waved at the girls. "Later ladies, I have to go show Temari around the school. Have fun with out me."

As soon as I was away from the sluts, Andrew threw his arm around my shoulders. "Sorry about them, they can get a little jealous of girls who are around me. I hope you weren't offended."

"Oh no, I was just wondering some thing. You are the only cool person that I know that is nice to his fan girls. Why is that?" I tilted my head curiously.

"Personally, I believe that fans are the people who make you popular. I mean, you can't be popular with out fans right? There fore, I am sworn to be nice to them."

I clapped at his noble speech and he bowed. That was great Andrew, I'm so proud of you."

Suddenly, every girl in the school started cheering and shrieking. I covered my ears and Andrew grimaced. "Why are they screaming? Are they trying to kill some one or some thing?"

"Worse, they are cheering for the Akatsuki. They always have to show off, don't they?"

"Who are the Akatsuki?" I asked but Andrew didn't grace me with an answer.

Since I was curious about who the Akatsuki were, I pushed my way through the crowd to get a better view.

Just as fast as they had gathered, all the girls split up to make way for some one. Unfortunately, I was in the way and some one ran right in to me.

"Hey, watch where you're going short stuff. You almost tripped me." He threw me on the ground and tried to step on me.

Angered, I grabbed his ankle and pulled him down with me. "That didn't count, I was surprised. Don't you ever push me." I grabbed his foot and pulled it up to his head. "You are a fuckin' freaky dude."

The boy screamed in pain and I was roughly grabbed and thrown to the ground. "What the hell?"

The guy who had thrown me pulled up the screaming boy and walked inside the school. About 7 or 8 more boys followed them and Andrew appeared above me. "Temari, are you ok? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

I shook my head and allowed Andrew to help me off the ground.

A few minutes later, Andrew led me to our home room. Every one, except the teacher, was already there and chatting. Andrew and I took the seats near the windows and the teacher walked in.

"Hello every one, we have a new transfer student today. Please come up and introduce your self."

I marched to the front of the class room and faced every one with a hand on my hip. "My name is Temari, I am 16 years old. People call me a bad girl because they think they know me. I have been expelled from 23 schools and I just moved to Japan from America. I hate fan girls, loud people, happy people, and males. Being a tom boy is very easy and natural for me. I don't have any parents or siblings. I don't date boys and I am not a lesbian. If you mess with me, you will learn the reason I was expelled so many times. That's all."

I walked back to my seat, while the entire class, including Andrew stared at me in awe. This looked like it was going to be a very fun school after all.

**XXXXX**

How does every one like the story so far? I love it. Temari is such a bad as girl and I think that she's totally cool. The Akatsuki are coming in the next chapter so be ready to read the most amazing chapter ever.

Sneak Peek: Chapter 2: Enter, the Akatsuki

He reached out for me and kissed my cheek. "In all the drama, we forgot to introduce our selves."

The one I had hurt popped up and poked me. "You had better run right now. We are the Akatsuki."

**XXXXX**

See you all next time. Until then, read all of my other stories. Ja Ne! Don't forget to review.


	2. 2 Enter, The Akatsuki

I'm back every one. I just wanted to warn you people that this is my first Akatsuki story and it might be a little OOC. But, since I'm pretty much a Naruto expert, I know how they basically act.

**Disclaimer**: unfortunately, I don't own Naruto, but my dad does! Enjoy my story! ^-^

_**Enter, the Akatsuki**_

After my next class, Andrew took me to the nurse because my wrist hurt. If you guys don't remember, the boy that threw me to the ground and twisted my wrist.

As I sat down in one of the chains, some one joined us in the nurses' office. The boy had injured earlier limped in, leaning on one of his friends for support.

He glared at me when he noticed that I was there. "Hey, it's you again. When I get my ankle healed, I'm going to kill you. How am I supposed to play sports if I can't even walk?"

I shrugged and pointed to my wrist, glaring death at him. "How am I supposed to knock you out if I can't use my fucking wrist?"

The boy shrugged and sat down in his chair. Andrew went to his next class, so I sat there, glowering at the boy. Finally, I decided to just apologize. "I'm sorry that I hurt your ankle. It's just, you pushed me and I don't like to be beaten. Boys especially make me angry and I took it out on you. So as I said, I'm sorry that I hurt you."

He shook his head and smiled at me. "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry that I was rude and pushed you. I thought that you were a fan girl that was trying to touch me. I have a lot of fans here."

"Yeah, I noticed. They scream way too loudly for my taste. I wish some one would just shut them up."

He nodded, looking wistful. "You and me both sister. I'm sorry that my friend hurt your wrist. He thought that you were trying to rape me. You see, that seems to happen a lot here."

Before I could reply, the nurse walked in and started talking to both of us.

Before long, she healed us and we were allowed to leave. The boy and I walked side by side through the halls. He showed me around and we ran right in to a bunch of boys by a locker.

The boy ran towards them and waved. "Hi guys, I'm so much better now. It wasn't so boring in there, since I had my new friend to talk to." He pointed at me.

Blinking, I looked at him curiously. "We're friends?"

His smile faltered and he bit his lip. "You mean you don't want tot be my friend?"

"No, I mean, I don't really like guys as friends or boy friends. But I'm willing to try. What really surprises me is that you want to be friends. Most boys run away the second they see me."

"Well, I want to be friends, so we are now. Every one, this was the girl who attacked me out side. Can you believe that she's not a fan girl?"

The boy who had twisted my wrist in the first place looked at me and I looked at him. His raven hair was long and silky. It looked very good on him.

He reached out for me and kissed my cheek. "I'm sorry for hurting your wrist, but in all the drama, we forgot to introduce our selves."

The one I had hurt popped up and poked me. "You had better run right now. We are the Akatsuki."

"Oh, you're the Akatsuki. I finally know who you are; maybe you should know who I am. My name is Temari and I'm 16. I'm new to this school; this is my first day actually. I've been expelled from 23 schools; I have no parents or siblings. I live all by my self. I skipped a few grades so I am graduating this year."

The one who had kissed me smirked. "Hello Temari, my name is Itachi Uchiha and I'm 18. Please forgive me for hurting you. I was just doing it to help my friend." His obsidian eyes studied me.

The previously injured boy popped up. "Temari, my name is Kisame Hoshigaki." He smiled again and I noticed that he had shark teeth. His skin was pale blue and he had short, spiky blue hair.

The other boys were behind him and Kisame told them to introduce them selves to me.

On of them stepped up. "Hey, you're fucking pretty. My name is Hidan. If you don't like me, then I will fuckin sacrifice you to Jashin-Sama. I'm 18." He had slicked back silver hair and the most exquisite violet eyes.

The next boy was leaning against the lockers. "My name is Kakuza; it's nice to meet you. I don't go to this school and I'm 21." Kakuza had stitches all over his face and black hair. His dark eyes looked bored.

I looked at the next one, who was dancing in circles around me. "Hello Temari-senpai. Tobi is Tobi's name and Tobi can do a thousand push ups in a minute. Isn't Tobi amazing?" he had an orange mask that was swirled with black and he had black hair. Only one red eye was visible from the mask.

Another dude looked irritated. "Shut the hell up Tobi, nobody wants to hear you talk about you self, yeah. My name is Deidara and I'm almost 18. I'm also a fan of art, yeah. Because seriously un, it's an explosion." He had a blond bang over one eye and the rest pulled in to a high pony tail. His sea blue eye glared at the dancing boy.

The lunch bell rang and I looked at the Akatsuki members. "Well, it's been real, but I have to go now. It was nice meeting you all."

Before I got the chance to leave, Kisame grabbed my hand and pulled me around to face him. "Temari, please eat lunch with me. I want to get to know you better."

Deidara stood up and elbowed Kisame's ribs. "Un, don't you mean eat lunch with us? No way she would want to eat alone with you, yeah."

Kisame blushed and backed away. "I- I didn't mean it like _that_ Deidara!"

I grabbed Kisame's hand. "Look, I would love to eat with you guys, but I already made other plans. Maybe next time. See you later."

As I turned around, I smirked. The Akatsuki, huh? I know that I don't like boys but this could turn out to be one interesting group indeed.


	3. Meeting His Friends

I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I am upset. Not a lot of people like to review my stories. Why wont you guys do it? I want to hear what you have to say.

_**Meeting His Friends**_

I quickly walked away and made my way in to the cafeteria. As soon as I entered, I figured out where Andrew was sitting. Dozens of girls were coming around his table, screaming his name and offering him their lunches.

When Andrew spotted me, he rushed over. "Temari, are you ok? Did that Akatsuki brat hurt you?" he watched me shake my head. "ok then, I'm glad that you decided to sit with me. I was worried that you changed your mind. Come on. I want you to meet my friends."

Andrew took my hand and led me towards his table. The fan girls were gone and I sat next to Andrew.

His friends stared at me in wonder as Andrew cleared his throat. "boys, this is Temari, the neighbor I was talking about. Temari, these are my friends; leo, Jason, aaron, and kyo."

Leo winked at me with his purple eyes and ruffled his shaggy black hair. "how do you do Temari?"

Jason stared at me with his green eyes and played with a piece of his brown hair. "it's nice to finally meet you in person m'lady."

"welcome to our school lovely." Aaron's blue eyes stared hungrily at me while he brushed his unruly blond hair away from his face.

Kyo shook my hand and his ruby eyes betrayed honesty. "it is a pleasure to have you with us. Andrew has told me nothing but good things about you."

I looked at Andrew while smirking knowingly. "you talk about me?"

Jumping up, Andrew wore a panicked expression. "you know what, I need some thing to drink. I'll be back in a little while."

As I watched Andrew run away, his friends snickered. "don't worry Temari, he hasn't been saying any thing wrong. He just said that he had a beautiful neighbor who he found interesting. I think that he was telling the truth." Aaron winked at me over his drink.

"well, I'm a little flattered about his words and I find it nice that you guys enjoy my looks. But you should all know some thing. I am not one of those idiotic fan girls who giggle and blush at every nice thing some body says. I don't drool over or gossip about gorgeous guys. I don't take kindly to people who flirt with me. The next time you do it, I will smack the shit out of you. This includes the winking, compliments, smiling flirtatiously, and blushing when I talk to you. My patience has worn thin with your small ways of getting me to like you."

Kyo stopped eating anf raised his eye brows. "that's a strong mouth you have there. Let's see if you can actually back it up."

"try me. I always stick to my word. You better pass what I just said over to Andrew."

Leo looked at my hoodie and how my hair was in its pony tails. "Temari, why are you wearing that hoodie if you're not interested in getting any attention? It's pretty tight around your chest and it makes you look way too sexy."

SMACK! The sound rang through out the cafeteria and every one immediately shut up and looked at our table.

Leo's head was turned to the side and half of his face was red with my hand print. Smirking in triumph, I looked at the rest of the boys. "does any one else want to test my patience? I told you, I always stick to my word."

I heard clapping and turned towards the source. I found Kisame and Deidara, cheering and hooting for me. "that was awesome Temari. Girl, you totally rock!"

Pretty soon the entire cafeteria was clapping and cheering me on. Before I left, I bowed and walked away to find my next class.

Andrew quickly caught up to me and grabbed my hand. "Temari, what the hell was that? You cant go around hurting my friends."

I yanked my hand out of his reach. "who do you think you are, my mom? I can hurt who ever I want and you have no authority to tell me what to o."

"I'm glad that I am not your mother. We all know your mother died because of her own damn daughter."

SLAP! Andrew flew in to some lockers and I towered over him. "look here Andrew, I don't ever want to hear you talk about my mother like that again, you bitch. Mind you own business and stay out of my life."

**XXXXX**

As soon as the last bell rang, I ran out side and inhaled the fresh smell. I hated schools. But I am a little surprised that I didn't get expelled on my first day here.

I walked past some girls and couldn't help but to hear a part of their conversation.

"I wish my prince charming would come and rescue me. That would be so romantic."

I inwardly giggled at the foolish girl. Every one knows that fairy tales are just that-tales. They're not real because they don't happen in real life. There are no knights in shining armor, magical charming princes, or happy endings. I feel bad for any body who believes it because they are in for a heart break.

"Temari, wait up! I want to talk to you." I stopped walking and waited for Kisame to catch up with me. "hey Temari, that was a grea show. Did Andrew do any thing to you?"

"not any thing that I couldn't handle." I said while shrugging. "did you want some thing from me Kisame?"

"yeah, can I walk you home? You know, since you are mad at Andrew right now?"

"no, I don't need you to escort me home. I am perfectly capable of wlaking myself home, thank you. I absolutely despise boys."

"but I thought that I was your friend. Why do you hate boys."

"you can say that I have had a bad experience with them. You can leave me alone now."

With out a good bye to him, I started on my way home. I absolutely despised males.

**XXXXX**

That's the end of chapter 3. please leave your somments, complaints, and suggestions in your reviews. Thank you for all of your support.


	4. Jealousy is not necessary

I'm back and better than ever. I want to thank every one for being so patient with all of my stories. With out any further distraction, you all may read my story.

_**Jealousy Is Not Necessary**_

A month after I started at my new school, I was in my living room watching TV. It was a Friday evening, and I didn't feel like doing any thing else. It may surprise every one, but I had only injured 24 people at my school so far, and I hadn't been caught yet. That was a record for me.

I haven't spoken to Andrew or his friends ever since my first day of school. Even though he is my next door neighbor, I haven't seen Andrew at all. It is a little upsetting, but I'll get by.

Looking out my window, I realized that the sun was setting, but it was still light out side, meaning there was still time for a quick stroll.

I ran to my room and threw on a black hoodie and dark skinny jeans. Grabbing my wallet and cell phone, I walked out the front door.

**XXXXX**

I stepped in to a restaurant and ordered my dinner. While I was checking the messages on my phone, a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Temari, un, what's up? Why are you here all alone, yeah?" Deidara sat in a chair across from me.

"Oh, hey Deidara. I was hungry so I thought that I would stop here for dinner. Are you here with some body?"

As a response, Kisame and Tobi jumped on my back. "Hey Mari, we missed you. I was so lonely with out your funniness with me. Plus, Itachi is in a bad mood."

The Akatsuki walked through the door and towards my table. A few days ago, I was introduced to the rest of the Akatsuki; Zetsu, Sasori, Konan, and Pein.

Zetsu sat next to me and his white half smiled at me. Zetsu's looks are a little on the strange side. He was an open Venus fly trap surrounding his head and his body was split down the middle: one side was white and another side was dark.

Sasori was Deidara's best friend and enemy. He had red hair and chocolate brown eyes. I feel really close to him for some reason.

Pein is the group's leader. He has bright orange hair, more than 24 piercings, and light purple eyes with black rings around the pupils.

Itachi stormed to our table and sat down. He looked pissed and I was a little afraid to even greet him. "Sasori, what on earth is the matter with Itachi? He looks ready to kill some one." I observed as I sipped at my drink.

"Nothing really, he just lost a bet to Deidara and has to do what ever he says for a week. I knew he was going to lose, but no one listens to the quiet boy." He looked at his lap and played with his fingers.

"You got that right." I looked at Deidara, who was fighting with Tobi over a spoon. "Dei-Dei, would you stop hitting Tobi? It's driving me nuts."

Deidara smirked and leaned in extremely close to my face. He would only have to move an inch and we would be kissing. "Oh yeah, how nuts?"

Putting my cup down, I swatted his face away. "Not nuts enough to kiss you. Move it Deidara, you're funking up my air." Every one at the table started snickering.

Deidara leaned back in his chair and huffed. "That wasn't nice Temari, you really got my hopes up and then you disappoint me. That was a really horrible thing you did, yeah."

I laughed and every one rolled their eyes. These last few days, Deidara has been thinking of ways to get me to kiss him. It never worked out, but he never gave up. I secretly admired him for that.

"Deidara, when will you ever quit?" a voice asked.

Deidara grumbled and put his face on the table. "Shut up Konan, this doesn't concern you, un. Mind your own business, yeah."

Konan sat down next to Pein and smiled at me. "Hello Temari, it's nice to see you again." Her blue hair was in a bun at the side of her head and her orange eyes danced with excitement.

"Hey Konan, what's new? Find your boy friend yet?" I innocently asked as I waited for the food.

"Not yet, but I'm almost there. I met this really cute guy in the mall. He had good looks _and_ an accent."

I saw Pain's body tense up but I just smiled evilly. "Are you okay Pein? You look a little red in the face."

Konan touched Pain's burning fore head. "He _is _burning up. Pein, darling, how are you feeling? Can you breathe clearly, are your sinuses stuffed up?"

Angry, Pein went out side and Konan hurried after him. As soon as she was out of our view, every one at the table cracked up and Deidara fell out of his chair. "Did you see Pain's face? He was hysterical, yeah. I wish I'd recorded that."

Finally, my food arrived and I ate quickly. When I was done, every one walked out side in to the dark night. "Well, I'm heading home, see you guys later."

Before I could walk away, Deidara grabbed my hand. "Please Temari, un, I know that you don't like guys, but let me walk you home, yeah. Un, its dark and things happen at night. I just want to protect you, yeah."

I ripped my hand out of his grasp and stepped back. "don't touch me Deidara. Get the hell away from me! I don't need your help, so leave!"

He grabbed my shoulder and threw me on the ground. "damn it Temari, why won't you listen to me? I will hurt you if you don't cooperate, yeah."

Kicking him off of me, I stood up and stepped back a little more. "Deidara, I'm leaving. Don't follow me. I don't need you or your friendship. Stay out of my way."

Itachi and Tobi grabbed my arms while Kisame helped Deidara off of the ground. "Temari, snap out of it, what's wrong with you? Deidara-senpai just wanted to make sure that you are safe. Calm down or Tobi will get mad, and nobody likes Tobi when he's mad." Tobi warned her.

I don't know what was wrong with my brain, but my body was reacting on its own. I threw Tobi in to Itachi and ran as fast as I could.

Unfortunately, it wasn't fast enough, because Pein came out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground. "Temari, stop moving, we're going to knock you unconscious. Don't fight us or you might get hurt."

I kneed Pein in his dick and stood up. Every one was lying on the ground, rolling in Pein.

Deidara and Konan appeared behind me and held my arms. "Temari, un, are you alright? You look really terrible, yeah."

For some reason, I felt hurt by his words and I started to cry. Tears streamed down my face and I thrashed around wildly. Deidara tried to get me off the ground. "please, un, don't cry. I love you, but I have to do this, yeah." He chopped me in my neck and I fell unconscious in his arms.

**XXXXX**

Ok, that's the end of that chapter. Please, once again, forgive me for taking so long. Don't forget to review or I will never update again. (Insert malicious cackling)


	5. Let's Just Pretend

I'm mad at you guys because I don't even have 30 reviews for my story yet. Could you guys please review more? If I don't have at least 30 reviews after this chapter, I'm not going to update. I'm sorry it has come to this, I really loved you all.

_**Let's Just Pretend**_

Itachi watched as Temari fell limp in Deidara's arms. "Deidara, what did you do to her? She's going to kill us when she wakes up."

"Sorry Itachi un, it was the only thing I could think of. Let's take her to my house, yeah."

The Akatsuki all allowed Deidara to take her home, while Itachi went back in to the restaurant to investigate Temari's strange behavior.

XXXXX

Deidara put a wet rag on Temari's burning fore head. Tobi popped up and touched her arm. "Deidara-senpai, do you think that Mari-senpai will be alright?"

"I don't know un, she seems worn out. Let's give her some time to rest, yeah."

Itachi came back and the three of them sat down near Temari's bed. "I was wondering where you went Itachi un. What did you find out, yeah?"

"She's been poisoned. I checked out that stuff she had been drinking and I found some hormone powder in the cup. She went crazy because of that and made a big scene." Itachi stated languidly, sipping his tea nervously.

"Seriously, yeah? Who would want to hurt Temari, yeah? Do you think some one wanted her to walk home alone? Maybe she's being targeted or some thing like that, yeah. But who would want to harm her un?"

"I don't know Deidara, but maybe she can tell us." He put down his cup and looked at Tobi. "let's go get her some medicine from the store. Deidara, watch her until we get back."

As soon as they left, Deidara put more water on the already wet rag. "oh un, you don't know how worried I am. Every one is concerned about you un, especially me. Please stay alive, ok yeah?"

Some how, Deidara fell asleep next to her and awoke the next morning when he felt Itachi's hand on his shoulder. "Deidara, I brought her some medicine and food. Get up and help me make her some thing."

Konan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Pein, Zetsu, Sasori, and Hidan kept Temari company as Itachi, Tobi, and Deidara prepared some things for the poor girl.

Sasori pushed Temari's hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek. "poor girl, she's burning up. What cruel being would do some thing like this?"

Pein rubbed her hands and tucked the covers around her tiny form. "she doesn't deserve this, she's a strong girl."

Konan raised an eye brow at how Pein touched the blond girl. "Pein, do you like Temari? I thought she wasn't your type."

His lavender eyes glared at her. "what does it matter to you? Go back to your boys with _accents._" He said the word mockingly, as if it was a joke. "they're much more interesting than watching me interact with Temari."

"you're just jealous because you don't have an accent! Temari doesn't even like you!" Konan shot out of her seat and stared Pein in the face. "she's not interested in men and even if she was, she would probably like Itachi because he's a lot cuter than you will ever be!"

Itachi and Deidara came back with Temari's things but stopped in the door way when they saw Pein and Konan glaring at each other. "is there some thing I should know about? What's with all the yelling, you're going to wake Temari up." Itachi reasoned as he set Temari's stuff next to the bed.

Pein sat back and grabbed Temari's hand. "Temari, I know you can hear me. We need you to wake up because we have some things to discuss. I really need you right now."

Deidara looked at the Akatsuki members. "just who is this girl? I just realized that we know almost nothing about her, except for what Leader told us. Do you think we just witnessed an assassination attempt, yeah?"

"Temari's not that important." Kisame said while shrugging. "why would some one try to assassinate her? Just because of whom her parents were?"

Sasori shushed him. "be quiet Kisame. She doesn't know that we know about her. When she tells us, let's just play along and pretend to be surprised."

"come on Deidara, let's give her some medicine." Itachi picked up his tray and sat on Temari's bed. "now, how are we going to wake her up?"

Zetsu stood and awkwardly walked to Temari's bed. Pulling out a new plant, he grabbed some of its dust and blew it on Temari. "it's a special powder that brings people out of a coma. I'm not sure if it will work, but it was worth a try."

Temari's eyes fluttered open. "hey guys, what's going on?"

Deidara flew in to Temari's chest, knocking Tobi, Sasori, and Zetsu to the ground. "oh Mari, I love you so so much! Don't you ever scare me like that again, yeah! My heart can only take so much drama!"

Pein and Itachi peeled Deidara off Temari's chest. "Temari, you're alive. Thank heavens you're alright." Pein perched himself on the edge of the bed, "how do you feel? Do you need some thing to drink?"

She smiled as she looked around the room. "don't worry about me, I'm doing fine. Where are we?"

"Deidara's house. We brought you here from that restaurant. Are you well enough to sit up or do you need some help with it?"

Pein and Itachi glared at each other as they silently fought over who would help Temari up. Konan pushed past them and lifted Temari until she was sitting up. "would you idiots stop drooling all over her and get a life? She just woke up, you know. Now, let's start asking her some questions." She sat next to Temari's bed and crossed her arms as the interrogation began.

XXXXX

Okay, that's it for this chapter. And remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update. Your loving author, Emma Karazuki.


	6. all the love i need

So, I have once again returned to create some thing new for you. I hope it satisfies you enough that you will spare my life for another chapter.

_**All the Love I need**_

(Temari's POV)

Every one's face turned serious as Itachi told me what he had found out. Every word he said made shivers go up my spine. "Wait, I'm being targeted? Why, I'm no one special at all." I gripped the bed sheets as I broke out in a cold sweat. "What do you guys know that I don't?"

Itachi and Pein shared a look as Deidara took a deep breath. "We think it has some thing to do with who your parents were. What do you know about them?"

I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to think back. After 8 minutes, I finally came up with some thing. "My mother's name was Mizuki and my father's name was Sayume Toritaka. I was their only child and they disappeared while we were riding in a car. I believe we were on our way to my grandmother's house. We never actually made it there, and I heard she died from grief when I turned 10. I've always wondered…I've always wondered why she never came to get me when I was all alone. I don't think she liked me very much."

Itachi nodded and the rest of them stood up. "We are going to school after we take you home. Let's make sure we never mention any of this ever again."

-5 weeks later-

Tonight was the night great things were going to happen.

I had on a powder blue off the shoulder sleeve dress. Matched with black boots and a black sash around my waist, I looked absolutely fabulous. My silky blond hair was tied in to one curly pony tail over my shoulder.

I grabbed my keys and wallet and waited for my ride. For the past few weeks, Deidara had slowly become my favorite Akatsuki member.

There was a knock at my door and I opened it quickly. Andrew stood at my door step in a black tuxedo and a bow tie. He had a surprised look on his face, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Wow Temari…I, you look…wow."

(Normal POV)

Temari pushed her hair behind her ear. "Hey Andrew, what are you doing here? I thought you had already left."

The boy pulled on his tie nervously. "I wanted to check up on you for a second. Look… I'm … we kind of ended things the wrong way. I mean, I haven't really seen you since our little encounter 2 months ago and I-"

"Don't say any thing Andrew. Go back under what ever rock you crawled from." Temari closed her door and sat back on her couch.

Deidara knocked on Temari's door and she quickly opened it. Her blond friend was dressed in his dark wash jeans and a sea blue shirt. No tuxedo for him. "Wow Temari, you look amazing, yeah. Seriously, I have never seen you in a dress before."

"No time to drool Deidara, we have to go." She locked her door and jumped in to his black Lexus. "Thanks again for picking me up Dei-Dei."

"It was nothing Temari. If I didn't, Itachi probably would have done it, yeah. Are you excited, yeah?"

"Of course I am, it's going to be amazing Deidara. I've been looking forward to this night for ever."

He smiled softly, but kept his eyes on the road. "Me too, yeah. I saw Andrew at your house. What was he doing there, yeah?" Jealousy dripped from every word.

"Oh Deidara, forget about it. I sent him away, there's no need to get all jealous."

"I don't get jealous, yeah."

"Yesterday, you were jealous that Itachi took me out to dinner and I didn't tell you."

"That doesn't count, yeah. Itachi _always _gets the girls. Even _you_ like him, yeah." Although he spoke nonchalantly, Temari could detect the sadness beneath the surface.

"Let's go Dei-Dei, we're here." Temari got out of the car and walked towards the awaiting Akatsuki members. "Hey guys, are we late?"

The members turned to her and stared in shock. She waved a wand in front of her face. "Hello? Are you guys alright? Is there some thing on my face?"

Kisame let out a low whistle. "Damn Temari, you're _scorching_ tonight. Wanna come over my house when this is over?"

"Dream on Kisame. Come on, we have to get in there now."

Temari grabbed Zetsu's hand and dragged every one inside.

The announcer was already on the stage. "Will our graduating class please come to the stage?"

That's right, it was graduation night. After the ceremony, there was going to be a dance for every one.

Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, and Kisame cheered as the rest of the Akatsuki received their diplomas.

XXXXX (At the dance)

I sat down with Konan as we watched the boys wander to the refreshment table. "So Konan, how are things going with Pein?"

She emitted a sigh and shook her head. "I don't know what's going on with him. He doesn't let me talk to other guys, not even Itachi, but he doesn't show any signs of liking me. It's so confusing."

"I know, but at least he's having fun with every one else." I pointed to where all the boys were dancing with random girls. "Wait a minute, he's not over there- Oh my gosh, he's coming over here."

The orange haired male slowly walked towards us and stopped behind Konan. "Come on, dance with me."

Konan glared at him over her shoulder. "You know, you're supposed to _ask _me Pein, not command me to do it. Why do you have to be so rude? Why can't you be more like Itachi?"

I saw Pein grip the back of her chair tightly. Hmm, so he was _jealous _of Itachi, huh? "Pein, why don't you try again?"

Pein gave me a glare, telling me to stay out of this, but I ignored it and he sighed. "Look, you know I'm not very good at this romance thing, I don't even know what I'm doing. Can't we just dance so I won't have to talk and embarrass my self?"

Aww, that was so cute! He didn't know how to treat her so he settled for acting like himself. He really did care about her.

Konan's face softened and she stood up. "Okay, come on."

He reached for her hand, tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and led her away to the dance floor. Hold up, I saw every one except Zetsu. Where is he?

I stood up and went in search of my plant friend. When I found him sitting at a table alone, I joined him. "Hey buddy, are you alright? Why don't you go dance with some one?"

"Sorry Temari, I can't dance with any one here." he mumbled.

"And just why the hell not?"

"Look at me!" He pointed to his dark side and his Venus fly trap head. "I'm a _freak _Temari, girls don't like freaks and I will _not _become gay. Every one is afraid of how I look."

He had such a sad, pathetic look on his face that I decided some thing had to be done. "Come on Zetsu, dance with me."

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. "We'll dance for a while, just you and me."

"Temari, I can't dance." Zetsu admitted as he looked away sheepishly.

"Ok, I'll teach you. Put your hand on my back and hold my hand. I put my other hand on your arm and then we move back and forth to the music." After a few tries, Zetsu was dancing like a pro and we were gliding around the floor.

"Thank you Temari, you really are wonderful." He smiled at me and then quickly looked at his shoes.

"Thanks, look, it's time to switch partners." I grabbed Sasori, who was dancing right next to us, and made Zetsu dance with Sasori's partner.

"You're really sneaky Temari, I hope you know that."

"Oh pipe down Sasori; I was just trying to be nice to Zetsu. He could use a little love in his life. As a matter of fact, you could use some love too."

"No thanks." He bent down and gave me a kiss on my lips. "I have all the love I need." With a wink and a wave, he went to go get me a drink.

My hand flew to my lips and a blush adorned my face. You would blush too if Sasori had just kissed you. Un-be-lieve-able!

XXXXX

That's it for today. See you again when I have ten more reviews.


	7. A Brush With Death

And yet again, I return to bring you an awaited chapter. I'm sorry for the delayed update. I also want to thank you all for the reviews because I really loved reading them. They were helpful and intriguing. Enjoy the chapter.

_**A brush with death**_

I collapsed in to the nearest chair and sighed. I was so confused. I mean, Sasori is my best friend, but I have my sights set on some one else.

"Hey un, why aren't you dancing?" Deidara sat next to me.

"No reason, I'm looking for some one is all."

"I saw what Sasori did, yeah. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just very confused. I mean, he's great and every thing, but I like some one else."

Deidara smiled sadly and played with the end of his bang. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that you're not talking about me."

"Oh, Deidara, I didn't mean it like that."

"It doesn't matter." He said, standing up with a resigned expression. "Every one knows that you're in love with Itachi. Just remember, I'm always here for you." I watched him walk away slowly.

Itachi sat down just as I was about to go after Deidara. "Hey Temari, what's the matter? You look a little down."

"Oh Itachi, I think I really hurt Deidara this time. Maybe this party wasn't such a good idea."

"You're right; we're all getting ready to leave. Come on, I'll take you home."

Itachi held my hand as we walked out side. Pein was already putting Konan on the back of his motorcycle, raising his hand to me in a farewell gesture. When Deidara saw me with Itachi, he looked at me sadly and then drove a drunken Tobi home.

I climbed in to Itachi's car and quickly fell asleep. Waking up a few minutes later, I discovered that we were at a house that was definitely not mine. "Itachi, where are we?"

"My house, I have to get some thing. Do you want to come in for a few minutes?"

"sure." I unbuckled my seat belt and followed Itachi in to his home.

"Make your self comfortable, I'll be right back."

When Itachi ran up stairs, I looked at the pictures on the wall. There was a smiling family of four. A mom, a dad, Itachi, and a smaller boy that was holding Itachi's hand. I assumed it was Itachi's younger brother, even though he never talked about him.

"Ok, I'm back. What are you looking at?" He came down and stood behind me.

"Your family, I think." I responded, not bothering to look at him. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I sure did." Itachi spun me around and I finally got a look at him. He had no shirt on!

"Itachi, put your shirt back on!" I hissed as he closed the window curtains, and I noticed the object he held in his hand. "What's that?"

He slipped it in his pocket and approached me slowly. "Maria, I'm going to rape you."

My face paled. "Who the hell is Maria and why are you going to rape me?"

He pulled me to his chest. "Don't try to stop me, or else."

"Or else what?" I asked mockingly, even though I was shaking with fear.

"Or else I'll hurt you with this." He pulled out a gun from his pocket and my heart stopped beating.

XXXXX

"So, Tobi said, girl, leave Tobi alone. You too crazy!"

Deidara groaned as he listened to the no longer drunk Tobi tell about his adventures.

"So then the crazy girl jumps on Tobi and tries to rape him. But since Tobi didn't want to get raped, Tobi knocked the girl away and-"

"Tobi, would you just shut up? I'm tired of hearing you talk to your self!" Deidara finally exploded.

"is Deidara-senpai okay?" Tobi asked seriously.

"yes un."

"can Tobi ask Deidara-senpai a question?"

Deidara sighed, knowing that Tobi was never going to stop talking. "go ahead, yeah."

"Tobi knows that Deidara-senpai likes Temari-senpai. Whjen does Deidara-senpai plan on telling her?"

"I don't know Tobi, maybe never. Temari likes Itachi, so I don't have a chance."

"Tobi wants Deidara-senpai to do it today. How about right now?"

"you know what? I'm going to tell her right now." He changed courses and drove to Temari's drive way. "I'll be right back."

Deidara ran to her door and knocked. While he waited, he smoothed his hair down and patted imaginary dirt off his clothes.

When she didn't answer, Deidara looked through her windows. Every thing was dark and it seemed as though nobody was home.

Deidara ran back to the car and threw the door open. "Tobi, Temari is gone! I have to go find her!"

Deidara cranked up the car and started driving around town. "where the hell did Temari go? She was supposed to let Itachi take her straight home."

Tobi and Deidara shared a look. "oh no, I'm such an idiot. She's with Itachi, they probably went some where so they could be alone."

"Deidara-senpai, Tobi has a bad feeling about this. Maybe we should go check Itachi's house."

"my thoughts exactly Tobi, let's hope nothing's wrong."

XXXXX

Itachi tied my hands to some thing in the hall way. "Itachi please, leave me alone."

"never, you don't know how long I have been waiting for this. I need you help Temari, depression is eating away at me. You can make me happy."

"Itachi, I don't have to make you happy this way." He pulled out a knife and came towards me.

"shut up Temari, you really talk too much." He took the knife and started cutting my dress open. "you really do look delicious. I will enjoy breaking you."

When I got a whiff of his breath, I grimaced. "Itachi, you are drunk. Please, let me go before ou do some thing stupid and get you but kicked. Besides, you probably wont shoot me any way. I can tell you're bluffing."

He slid the knife down my arm really slowly and I watched as the blood came down in the water fall. "you bleed too easily little girl."

Glancing towards an open window, I saw deidara's car pulling up in to Itachi's drive way. _No Deidara!_ I thought, _don't come in here._

"Itachi stop it." His eyes flashed red and he punched me in my jaw. I immediately hacked up blood and felt it slip down my face.

_Go away Deidara, go find Sasori!_ I thought as Itachi cut me across my face and legs.

XXXXX

"Tobi, stay in the car. If I;m gone for more than five minutes, go find Sasori and bring him in here."

Deidara ran in to Itachi's window and looked inside. What he saw shocked him.

Itachi was kissing Temari, and she was _letting _him!

_I knew I didn't have a chance, _he thought as he opened and climbed through the window. _I have to tell Temari though._

Deidara stopped in the hall way, watching all the blood that was leaking on to the floor. "Temari, Itachi, what's going on?"

XXXXX

My eyes snapped open when I heard deidara's voice. "Deidara, get out of here!"

"not until you tell me what's going on, yeah. Why are you bleeding?"

Itachi's red eyes flashed towards Deidara. "get out of here, this is my house."

Deidara's eyes widened in shock. "why are you holding a knife Itachi? Why is she bleeding like that? What are you doing to her?"

My head slumped in defeat and Itachi laughed and stood up. "I'm raping her and she cant move. She has no choice and neither do you." He pulled out the gun and pointed it at Deidara. "get out of my house."

Deidara held up his hand is surrender. "Itachi, put the gun down. You don't want to shoot me."

He lowered the gun. "no, I don't want to kill you. I want to kill her!" He pointed the gun at me and pulled the trigger.

XXXXX

Tobi drove Sasori to Itachi's house as fast as he could. "Deidara-senpai and Temari-senpai are in big trouble."

When the pair arrived there, the two broke down the door and were greeted with a gruesome sight.

XXXXX

There is my cliff hanger. More is coming soon so nobody try to kill me yet. I apologize for taking so long, I kind of forgot to update it. See you again when I have 55 reviews or more! (hint, hint.)


	8. It's time for a road trip!

Okay, okay. I know it's been way over a month since my last update, and I'm really sorry about that. My school life has been over powering and I really needed to concentrate on being a good student if I want to graduate next year. Also, my new boy band obsession is One Direction. They're amazing! If you haven't heard about them yet, you've been living under a rock for the past two years. My personal favorite is Liam Payne, but I love all of them. Anyway, sorry again about the really late update. Please find it in your hearts to forgive little old me. Leave something in your review if you love One Direction as well, and tell me which one is your favorite. Enjoy the story!

**Recap:**

_Tobi and Sasori broke down the door and were greeted with a gruesome sight._

_**It's time for a road trip**_

"Oh my god." Sasori muttered to himself as he took in his surroundings. Blood was everywhere and Itachi had a gun in his hands. Sasori's piercing gaze shot to the raven haired boy. "What's going on?" he notices Deidara staring at the ground in shock, and then he noticed a body covered in blood, slumped lifelessly against the wall.

Deidara sank to his knees as he stared at the bloody body. "Itachi, what have you done? What have you _done?"_

Itachi just started shaking as he dropped the gun. "I don't… what's going on? I don't understand… what happened?"

"You killed her." Deidara muttered as he shook his head. "You killed her Itachi! Are you happy? You _killed_ her dammit!"

"No I didn't, I couldn't! Shut the hell up Deidara, I didn't kill her! She's still alive!"

"Because of you, she will never wake up again! I'm going to kill you bitch!"

Sasori grabbed Deidara's arms as he lunged at Itachi. "Deidara, calm down. You can't kill him yet. Pein should be here any minute now. He'll know what to do."

Itachi was in the corner laughing to him and Tobi was watching Temari. "Deidara-senpai, is Temari-senpai hurt? She's not hitting Tobi when he pokes her butt."

"Tobi, I don't want to talk to you right now. Stop poking her; she's not going to move. She's gone."

"When will she get back?" (Poor, naïve Tobi.) "Tobi has to ask her something very important."

"She's not coming back Tobi! Why can't you take a fucking hint?" Deidara was so upset and angry that he didn't even add 'yeah' at the end of his sentences.

Pein and Konan walked through the door seconds later and immediately got to work. Konan pulled Itachi outside and put him in their car. Pein got a stretcher (from where?) and put the bloodied body on to it. The stretcher went in to Zetsu's car, with Deidara and Tobi. Zetsu was going to clean Temari up as much as he could.

Konan and Pein drove away with Itachi and Sasori with them.

XXXXX

"How long until she stops breathing, yeah?" Deidara questioned Zetsu, who had hooked the blond girl up to many machines.

"Deidara, just go in the room and see for yourself. It isn't as serious as you make it out to be." Zetsu took off his gloves and his doctor's coat. "She's not hurt that badly."

"Whatever, yeah. But when I murder Itachi, remind me not to ever visit his grave, un."

Deidara opened the door where Temari was being kept. He sat on the chair next to the bed and watched her pale sick body rest. "Hey Temari, what are you thinking about?" he asked, knowing that she was never going to respond.

"Oh, you know how much of an idiot Itachi is, how girly you look, the usual."

Deidara's eyes snapped up and landed on Temari's smirking face. "Wha, Temari, you got shot, you_ died, _I saw you! How are you talking to me?"

She smiled apologetically at him. "I'm so sorry to worry you Deidara. You see, Itachi missed me with the gun but I was so scared that I knocked myself unconscious. Itachi was crazy."

Deidara clenched his fists on his knees. "I'll kill Itachi if it's the last thing I do."

"No Deidara, Itachi was drunk. He didn't know what he was doing. Just be happy that he couldn't aim."

"But what if he could Temari, what if he didn't miss you? Drunk or not, I'm going to beat him senseless."

"Deidara, I was shot. Calm down and stop threatening him, your face is turning red. I'm alright, okay?"

"I know Temari." He grasped for her hand and intertwined their fingers. "But it scares me to notice how close you were to dying, yeah. I don't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry Deidara. I'll be fine."

"I don't know how to say this, but I don't want you hanging around with us anymore. It's way too dangerous."

"What? Come on, you can't be serious."

"Think about it. We always end up putting you in intensive care. I don't want you injured. Besides, we won't be around for too much longer."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we want to travel the world, go back to our original homes. We don't have time to waste here anymore."

"Then take me with you."

"What?"

Temari sat up and dangled her legs off the bed. "Deidara, if you guys leave, I'll be alone again. Why not give me something to do by allowing me to go with you guys?"

"I don't know Temari, maybe you-"

Sasori walked through the door and gave Temari a swift hug. "Hey princess, I heard that you're feeling better. Is there anything we can do for you?

"We-e-e-ll, you could let me go on that road trip with you guys."

"Done and done. Actually, we were just discussing it outside. We couldn't leave you here alone, could we?"

Temari shot Deidara a winning smirk. "So, how's Itachi coming along?"

"He's sober. I finally get why he wanted to shoot you. I guess when he looked at you, he saw his old girlfriend Maria. She had you attitude, looks, way of dress, and smile. When he said he was going to rape you, he was reciting lines from one of her favorite movies."

"So, he was never really going to do it?"

"If it wasn't in the movie, then no. are you," he swallowed and looked down at his lap. "Do you think you're still in love with him?"

"You know what, I don't think so. Usually, I never want to be away from him, but right now, I just want to go with you guys."

XXXXX

I grabbed the last of my things and shoved them in my suit case. I was finally going to leave this place for good.

I shoved all 5 of my suit cases on to the side walk and locked the door. I was going to give my house away to charity. It was Tobi's idea, because he loved children, cats, and charity. I left the key under the mat.

I sat on the side walk and waited for my ride. On our road trip, everyone will be in separate cars. It will be me, Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi, Itachi, Konan and Pein, and Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Kisame. Ten people, 3 cars, one long road trip. Nobody knew how long it was going to take, but nobody cared.

Andrew walked out of his house and sat next to me. "Hey."

"Hey."

"I heard you were leaving on a road trip with the Akatsuki."

"That's right."

"I'm going to miss you."

"that's nice."

"I'm sorry for what I did."

"I am too."

"I love you, I think."

I finally turned to look at him. "what?"

"I love you, maybe. I think you're beautiful and I love *everything about you. I hope you have a good trip."

"Thanks."

Sasori pulled up and Deidara and Tobi loaded my luggage in the car. I turned to Andrew. "I have to go now. Maybe I'll see you when I get back."

I gave him a hug and he leaned down to kiss me but I stopped his lips. "Just a hug for now Andrew. I'm not really interested in you like that. I have someone else in mind."

"So, I'll see you later, right? I mean, I'm going to travel around the world as well. Maybe we might end up in the same place."

"Yeah, maybe." Tobi pulled on my hand and nearly made me fall. "Looks like it's time for me to leave. See you Andrew."

Deidara grabbed my other hand and pulled me in towards the car. "So Temari, where do you want to sit?"

I picked the back seat with Deidara and Tobi jumped up front with Sasori. "Is everyone ready to depart?"

"Let's get this show on the road already." We buckled our seat belts and Sasori started up the cat. It was time to leave behind our pasts and start on this road trip. We had nothing to look forward to except the sights. And that's just the way we liked it.

XXXXX

Ok, that's it for this chapter. If you guys could leave me ten reviews, I promise to update sooner. My school break is starting, so I'll have more free time. Review please: Emma Karazuki.

*everything about you: a really good song by One Direction. Listen to it, it's great. While you're at it, listen to their new song from their second album: Live While We're Young. The first album is called Up All Night and the second album is called Take Me Home. It is not on sale yet, but I hope to get it. Another thing, I hate Beiber! I am a Directioner, not a Belieber. If you are either one, leave it in you review.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Arigatou.


	9. Author's note

PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE EXCUSE ME FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE! I HAVE AN EXCUSE!

YOU SEE, my brother deleted the chapter from my disk drive, so I have yet to retype it. Blame him, not me. But I promise I shall update in the near future. My finals are Thursday and Friday, so I may update before then. Please excuse my idiocy.

~Emma Karazuki


	10. On The Open Road

_**So sorry for the extremely long waiting period. I'll be better next time.**_

_**On the open road.**_

Traveling with four people in a car in the middle of the wilderness is not exactly my idea of fun. Sasori was too quiet, Tobi talked way too much, and Temari wouldn't stop slyly flirting with Sasori. It was sickening and I felt jealous like hell.

Sasori always talked to her, played with her, noticed her, but so did I. She's doing it now, casually throwing her arms over his shoulders while he drives. I'm starting to notice that she switches guys constantly. If I was crazy, I might have called her a whore.

But I'm realizing that I am crazy, for her. I notice things that I never saw before. The way her eyes shine when she talks to Sasori, the way they dull when she looks at me, the way my heart thumps against my chest when she sends a smile my way, the way she bites her bottom lip nervously when Sasori speaks to her, and how she seems panicked when she asks for his opinion of her.

I see everything about her and I know that she is not going to love me the way I live her.

Through out our entire drive, which has been about six hours, she didn't utter one word to me, choosing to focus her attention only on him.

My fits of jealousy were brief and not often, for Tobi was the only soul who knew of my attraction to the younger girl. No matter how many times I tried to bring her closer, she always managed to fall in love with some one else.

It's not easy for a guy to find out that the girl he loves is in love with his best friend. But I guess that's life.

"Deidara-senpai, Tobi has to go to the bath room."

Sasori stopped the car. "Damn it Tobi, cant you just hold it for a while?"

Tobi shook his head and grabbed his pants, twisting and turning in his chair. "Tobi has been holding it for 4 hours and Tobi can't wait any longer."

He bolted out of the car and ran to the nearest bush.

Temari jumped in the front seat and put her head in Sasori's lap. "Could you rub my head Sasori, it hurts."

I would have happily volunteered, but Sasori was already on the job and I knew Temari would prefer him over me any day.

"What are we going to do now Sasori-Danna? We have been driving for hours, yeah."

"We should arrive at a hotel by nightfall and we will spend the night there."

"Deidara, stop talking. You and Tobi are giving me a migraine. A girl can only take so much noise." Temari groaned as Sasori continued massaging her head.

I didn't understand it. I had hardly said a word all day and she's trying to blame _me _for her headache? Great, thanks a lot.

If I was some one else, I would yell at her just to make her migraine even worse. But I cant, I love her too much.

I remember when I was not capable of having these feelings. Temari came and ruined my life, yet I do not resent her for this. I welcome this feeling of unrequited love, for it gives me strength and power. I now have a meaning, other than the art that I do.

Speaking of my art, I have realized that Temari can be my new subject. She's beautiful, yet cold and bad at the same time. The way she acts and dresses, which is like a man, covers up her true beauty.

My sculpture of her will uncover her feminine side, maybe she will be in a skirt or a dress. I really don't wonder what she looks like in one, I saw her dress at our graduation. But still, a skirt wouldn't be so bad. Then, maybe, I can have a chance to look up at it, if you catch my drift.

Tobi returns and takes a seat next to me. Sasori starts driving again, with Temari's head still in his lap.

He is using one hand to drive and the other to comb through her hair. I wonder how it fels, gliding your hand over her soft, silky, smooth curls. I may never find out and I am well aware of it. A man has to learn that certain things in life are not going to change.

As my eyes drift shut, I imagined Temari, wrapping her arms around me and rocking me to sleep. But really, it's just Tobi.

XXXXX

When I woke up, we had arrived at the hotel. "it's about damn time. That was the most uncomfortable sleep of my entire existence, yeah."

Sasori ignored me and got out of the car. Temari and Tobi were already outside, stretching and staring at their home for the night. We each loaded our luggage in to the hotel and got our room.

I entered and looked around. There were 2 king sized beds and a master bath. Good enough for us, but not for her royal bitchiness.

"this room looks pathetic. Next time, let's get something a little more extravagant. I don't like this little plain look."

I threw my luggage down and sat on one of the beds. "so, who is sharing with who? This bed is already mine. Who wants to share with me?" I glanced hopefully at Temari.

She latched onto Sasori's arm. "I'm sharing with Sasori. Tobi, you can sleep with Deidara tonight. Me and Sasori got to snuggle up to keep wamr."

"that's what covers are for, dummy." I pulled out my night clothes and set them on my bed.

"Temari, I'll share with Deidara. You and Tobi can have the other one." Sasori compromised.

"but why? I want to share a bed with you." Temari whined.

"Temari please, quit your whining. Just sleep with Tobi, I'm too tired to argue with you. Now, go take a shower."

She pulled out her clothes with a huff and slammed the bathroom door. There were 2 showers, so Tobi was occupying the second one.

"she's quite a handful, isn't she?" I joked as Sasori plopped down in a chair, utterly exhausted.

"she sure is. I don't understand how she had a boyfriend before we came in to her life."

"yeah." I said, chuckling quietly. "she must have drove him nuts with her big mouth. No wonder he dumped her." I stopped laughing and thought for a second. "hey Sasori-Danna, don't you ever notice that she dosnt talk about him at all? I wonder why that is."

At that moment, Tobi came out of the shower and I rushed in next, my question still unanswered. It didn't matter though. At the moment, all I wanted was a nice, hot shower.

When I was done bathing, I dried off and wrapped the towel around my neck. I put on my boxers and shorts and walked back to our room.

Temari was on her bed, watching Sasori dry off and put his shirt on. She looked up when I came in. "hey Dei-Dei, put your shirt back on. Nobody wants to see your scrawny chest."

I am not scrawny. Maybe I'm not as muscular as Sasori, but I still had a fair amount of muscle. Excuse me if I didn't work out as often as he did.

I threw my shirt on and started brushing my hair. "so, Temari, what's going on?"

Sasori's phone rang and he flipped it open. "what's up?" Pause. "sure, she's right next to me."

He threw his phone at Temari. "it's Itachi, he wants to talk to you."

"hey Itachi, what's going on?" Pause. "I'm fine, we're in a hotel right now." Pause. "I miss you too baby." Pause. "I guess so, see you later." Pause. "I love you too."

She hung up and gave Sasori back his phone. "they're somewhere in the mountains right now."

"slut." I murmered as I towel dried my hair.

"excuse me, can you repeat that? I don't think I hear you right." Temari glared in my direction.

Sasori could see that we were about to start fighting, so he quickly interviened. "Guys, don't even start it. Deidara, shut your mouth."

Of course I ignored him. "Itachi tried to rape you Temari. You were terrified and he hurt you. Why do you still talk to him?"

"because he was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing."

"yeah, but you were petrified. I've never seen you scared like that before. Why? What happened to traumatize you?" I stared at my gloved hands. I always had them on, even to bed.

"nothing Deidara, mind your own business." She crossed her arms and leaned against her bed frame.

"Adrian hurt you didn't he? He bruised your back and your legs." Sasori stated as he sat on our bed. "he tried to rape you and he hurt you in the process.."

"how did you know about him? And about them?"

He shrugged. "I guessed and did a little research. He was an attractive drug dealer who sod whores. You got invlolved with him and he tried to rape you. He got a knife and cut your back and ankles with it. He almost succeeded but the police came and busted him. He has a life sentence in jail."

Temari nodded and laid back in bed. Tobi pulled the cover over the both of them and turned off the lights. "Tobi's tired, so stop talking."

Sasori and I turned our lamp off and got under the covers. "you're really smart Sasori-Danna."

"thanks Dei. Now shut your mouth so I can get a decent night's sleep."

"whatever you say Sasori-Danna. Whatever you say."

I couldn't go straight to sleep, so I took a few pictures of Temari. I could study it later when I made my sculpture of her.

XXXXX

Finally, I finished the chapter! Thank you all so much for not killing me! The good news is, I think I passed my finals! But yea, I have something to say. This story was written a while ago. I write htem all down in a notebook and type them up when I feel like it. So don't worry, I don't write like this anymore. I'm kinda thinking about discontinuing this. Leave your opinion in your review. Ja Ne!


	11. Foiled Plans

Hey guys, I'm back! Please excuse me for the long wait, but I have great news! I just won a poem contest and I get to go to Washington D.C, to have it put in some kinda book. I really love writing and so I hope you all can see what a great honor this is for me. By the way, I'm totally obsessing with this story. Hope you like it.

_**Foiled Plans **_

I woke up and grabbed my brush. We had to go back on the road today and I was _not _looking forward to it. Another day of seeing Temari snuggling up with Sasori and of hearing Tobi tell his useless stories to himself. Not exactly my idea of a great day.

My cell phone rang and I took it in to the bathroom, making sure to close the door behind me. "Hey boss; what's going on?"

"Deidara, I'm assuming you completed your job?" His voice came out.

"Sure, it's all good here. We've got it all under control. Sasori's doing his job and all we have to do is meet up with everyone else later. I have to go now, see you soon."

I hung up and turned my phone off before he could call back. Leader could be intimidating and I didn't want to get on his bad side. He hospitalized Hidan for a week because he talked back to him.

I put my hair in its usual style and walked out the bathroom. I was going to wake everyone up, but froze in my spot.

A ninja in black had Temari tossed over his shoulders and he was starting to climb out the window, but stopped when he saw me.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing with my prisoner? Get your hands off her!"

The ninja jumped down and I leapt out after him. "Hey, get back here!"

I glanced around, but could find no sign of the ninja _or_ Temari. What I _did_ notice was that the people were staring at me like I was some sort of freak.

I just realized that I didn't put a shirt on and I had just jumped out of the twenty-second floor window.

"Sorry about that. Carry on with your day and don't mind me." I did a back flip in to our room and found Sasori already awake.

"Sasori-Danna, they took Temari! Some ninjas came in here and took Temari! I tried to fight back, but there were at least a couple dozen."

Sasori shook his head. "I know Deidara. They left a note for you that I think you might want to read."

He threw me the note and I opened it up.

_My dearest Deidara, _

_Hey baby cakes, what's going on? I haven't talked to you in such a long time and I'm missing you. Btw, I have your "prisoner" and I'm planning to kill her unless you get up here and marry me. See you soon sweetie pie!_

_Your honey bear._

I threw the note down and shook Tobi awake. "Come on Tobi, we're leaving."

"Where are we going Deidara-senpai?"

"We're going to visit an old friend of mine."

XXXXX

Temari cracked her eyes open and came to three conclusions. One: this was definitely not her hotel room. Two: the guy who was staring at her was definitely not Tobi. Three: she had been kidnapped by a random stranger.

She sat up and looked around her room. It was beautiful with gold curtains hanging over the windows, and artistic paintings on every wall. She felt like a princess.

The man who was watching her could only be described with one word: sexy. His long black hair completely hung around his face, only making room for his icy blue eyes to show. He stopped leaning on the wall and knelt next to her on her new bed. "I'm glad to see that you're awake now. How are you feeling Temari?"

"I'm good, except for the pounding in my head."

"Sorry about that, it's a side effect of the drug I used to knock you out this morning."

"You're the one who kidnapped me? Why did you do that, I don't even know you."

"My apologies madam, but they were strict orders from my boss. I assure you that you are only going to be used as bait. For it is not you whom we are after, but the blond man you are traveling with. I am deeply sorry for the trouble I may have caused you when I took you from them. My name is Aaron and I will be your care taker for as long as you are here."

"hi Aaron, if yuou don't mind me asking, just where is here?"

He pointed to the open window. "we are in the kingdom of Pala in the middle of the mountains. My master rules all here and I hope you enjoy your stay."

"why are you telling me all this? Aren't you afraid that I might try to escape?"

"no, I know you;ll be a good girl while I go get you some breakfast. Can you do that for me?"

"sure, I guess so." She smiled at him until he closed the door, and then she made a mad dash towards the window and jumped out.

It was just her luck that a guard was stationed directly below her window. He caught her and knocked her out cold. It was a terrible day for her and it wasn't even nine o'clock yet.

XXXXX

So terribly sorry about the short update. I'll do better next time. Anyway, does anyone else like One Direction? I'm, like, totally obsessed with them and I even have all of their twitters. I talk to them and everything. Tell me which one is your fave. Btw, add me to your facebook: Mecca Abdul-Aziz. Baltimore, MD. Later!

~Emma Karazuki


	12. Authors note

URGENT NEWS!

I REALLY, REALLY NEED A BETA READER. IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED PM ME PLEASE!

SPREAD THE WORD!


	13. Rescued, at last!

A/N: Hey guys, here's the next installment of this story. I'm really sorry for making everyone wait, so if I ever take more than two weeks to update, will someone please PM me? Oh, add me to your Twitter, Emma Karazuki is my name. Have fun!

_**Chapter 11**_

I opened my eyes and glared around the room. Great, I was back _here _again.

Aaron made his way to my bed and untied my hands. "You were lucky that the guards were there or you would have fallen to your death. It was a hundred feet to the ground, at least. Why did you even try?"

"I'm sorry Aaron, but I'm a captured person and that was an open window. Of course I'm going to try to escape."

He placed a bowl of cereal in front of me. "I know, that's why I put the guard there. You are a smart girl, but just very stupid."

"So when am I going to go to the dungeon?" He looked at me like I was a lunatic. "What, aren't I your prisoner?"

He started laughing as he put a hand on my shoulder. "My dear child, this _is _the dungeon. I hope you like it because you won't be here much longer."

"What do you mean?" I asked with a mouth full of cereal.

"The blond kid will soon arrive. As soon as he agrees to what my master asks, then you will be of no further use to us."

"So, you're going to get rid of me? How do you plan to do that?"

"We're going to kill you of course. I don't know how yet, but it will be painful, so beware. In the mean time, you and I will have all the time in the world to get to know each other."

"Sure, that sounds like lots of fun." I said dryly as I finished my food. Those boys would rescue me, I just knew it.

XXXXX

Days passed, yet I was still unrescued. I kind of felt like Rapunzel waiting for her prince charming to come save her.

Aaron and I were really getting to know each other. I learned that he was an orphan for as long as he could remember. I told him that I was also an orphan. He told me that he was a ninja and dutifully served his master, even if it meant killing me. I told him that I understood.

I read books about ninja to pass the time. Ninjas were humans with chakra control and were able to use special techniques, like blowing fire from their mouths. It was amazing and also unbelievable at the same time. I wish I could see a ninja in action.

I heard heavy foot steps in the hall and then Aaron opened the door. "I'm sorry to disturb you Temari, but the Master wants to see you right away."

Two guards came in and pinned my arms behind my back, then proceeded to drag me down the hall and into the master chamber.

I was thrown on to the ground with my arms chained behind me. I looked up to glare at the Master, but was very surprised at what I saw.

The Master was a beautiful young woman! Her golden brown hair lay curled over her shoulders and her forest green eyes looked down at me. "Hello Temari, it's great to see you." She announced with her sickly sweet voice. She was 20, at the most.

"Yeah, it has always been my dream to meet you, my gracious Queen of Palu." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Her smile turned into a slight frown. "Don't sass me darling, I already don't like you."

The door burst open and three guards came in dragging a resisting Deidara. The Queen burst into giggles. "My darling, it's been such a long time. I knew you would come sooner or later because you missed me."

"You and I both know why I'm here Serina. Stop the idle chit chat and let's get down to business. You have something that belongs to me."

The guard lifted my head up so I could stare at Deidara, who looked at me with surprise and relief. "Temari, are you alright?"

The guards did not allow me to speak, so I just nodded my head reassuringly.

"Well Deidara, do you agree or what?" The Queen asked impatiently.

He stared at me worriedly and then faced the Queen. "I agree to marry you…. My queen." He submitted.

A small part of me died, but the larger part was just glad that it wasn't Sasori. I know I must sound terrible, but if it wasn't harming Sasori, I didn't really care all that much.

The Queen clapped her hands gleefully. "Oh terrific. Aaron, bring my prisoner here."

Aaron picked me up and threw me at the Queen's feet. "Deidara has agreed to marry me, so I have no further use for you."

She sighed, signaling for two guards to grab me. "Get rid of the body when you're through with her."

Deidara mad a run for me, but was stopped in mid pursuit. "Temari, no!" He glared at the Queen. "We had a deal."

The queen shrugged her shoulders. "I lied."

XXXXX

Aaron threw me on my bed and came towards me. "Temari, you know that I'm not going to kill you right? But I have to help you escape, now!"

A bomb went off somewhere in the palace and the whole building started shaking. Aaron picked me up bridal style. "Hold on tight Temari, this might be a bumpy ride."

He threw the door open and I shut my eyes as he ran through the smoke filled hall way. I smothered my face in his shirt as he rushed through the palace.

He ran for about three minutes, but stopped abruptly. I, with my eyes shut, lifted my head. "Aaron, why did you stop?"

"Let the girl go, now. Hurry up before I am forced to hurt you." A familiar voice warned.

My eyes snapped open and I turned my head to face my rescuer. We had reached out side and the trees and grass were covered in smoke. "Sasori, is that you?"

He smiled when he caught my eye and held out his arms for me. "Come here Temari."

I struggled out of Aaron's grip and rushed to Sasori, who crushed me with his arms. "I missed you so much Sasori. It was so cold and lonely without you guys. Aaron saved my life and he helped me escape."

He lifted his head to look at Aaron. "Thank you for helping her."

Aaron shrugged and turned back to the castle. "If you will excuse me, I have to go make sure my master is alright."

When he disappeared, Tobi materialized in front of us and I gave him a big bear hug, "I missed you Tobi."

"Tobi missed Temari-senpai as well, but not as much as Deidara-senpai did."

Sasori grabbed my arm and the three of us rushed to his car. "Wait a minute, what about Deidara?"

We heard the chirp of a bird and watched as a weird, gigantic, white bird landed in front of us with Deidara on its back. He jumped off and the bird disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasori and Deidara sat in the back with me as Tobi cranked up the car and sped away from that terrible place.

XXXXX

Okay, so that's about it. Thank you all so much for the positive feedback and I hope you were satisfied. Anyway, I'm currently in need of a beta for my other stories and I really want you guys to help me find one, otherwise, I cant write.

And another thing, this story was written a while ago. So I write a lot better than this now (thank God), so please don't try to suggest plots and stuff because it has already been completely written. I'll be posting some new stories soon, and if you guys would read Speak To Me, it would help me out a lot.

See you all later!

~Emma Karazuki


	14. The Third Times The Charm

A/N: Positively sorry about the long wait. Finals were last week and I'm finally out of school. I cant believe I'll be a senior next year! So yeah, sorry for the no updating thing. I'm working on it.

Oh, and also in a review, someone mentioned something about this being a high school fic, then something else, and now it has ninja. Please excuse me, I wrote this a while ago. I guess I couldn't decide what I wanted. So, if you have a problem with the plot, know that you're not alone. I hate it as well. And this story is ending in a few more chapters, but I wrote a sequel. I'd appreciate it if someone could help me find someone to beta it for me.

_**The Third Times the Charm**_

I smothered my face in Temari's hair as I cradled her in the car. Sasori was on her other side, directing Tobi and telling him where to drive.

I sighed in content as she buried her face in my chest. This is what I have always wanted, to hold her like this. "Temari, from now on, you are either sleeping with me or with Sasori so that we ca protect you. I know you must have been so scared and lonely."

Knowing Temari, she probably wasn't, but she still went along with it. "Yeah Dei, I cried myself to sleep every night and they tortured me and locked me in a closet.' She added a little sniffle just for emphasis.

Sasori snorted, but otherwise ignored her. He probably knew she was lying, but she thought I was too dumb to figure it out.

But now she had something to ask me. "Hey, how did you fly on that thing? What was it and where did it come from?'

I pointed to my thigh and opened the pouch that was there. 'That was my clay bird. You see, I have this special ability to make clay sculptures and mold them into living things that I can detonate at my will. They always come out perfect because I mold them with these." I shyly pulled off my gloves and showed her the mouths that were there.

"Oh my gosh." I held my breath a she tentatively poked the mouths and watched as they opened to reveal a perfect row of teeth. "Deidara, that's amazing. Hey, wait a minute; you guys are ninjas, aren't you?"

"Congratulations, that's correct! You have just won a brand new car." I announced like a game show host.

She held my hands endearingly in her lap. "Deidara, these mouths are totally cool. Why do you cover them up with gloves?"

"People thought I was a freak, so during high school, I just wore fingerless gloves so people wouldn't have to see them."

I brush the mouths across Temari's face and watched as it lit up. I'm glad they brought joy to some one.

I stared at Temari slightly in a daze, that is, until I heard three gun shots and felt Tobi careening in the forest with the car. "Sasori-Danna, what the hell was that?!" I screamed, officially freaked out. Apparently, I wasn't the only one.

Sasori's usually composed face was panicked as he helped Tobi stop the car before we crashed. "Our tires were shot at. Stay here and don't move."

As soon as Sasori stepped outside, the guns fired. Temari started shaking and Tobi was ready to jump into action. "Temari, I really need you to listen to me..."

She shook her head violently and covered her ears. "No Deidara, I am not staying all by myself in this car."

"Oh yes you are. Tobi and I have to go save Sasori." I laid her at the car's floor and covered her with a heavy blanket. "Please don't move because I have a feeling that they are here for you."

I pulled out some clay and nodded at Tobi. We had a friend to save.

XXXXX

As soon as Deidara and Tobi left, the guns started firing again. I screamed and covered my ears as the bullets rained down on the car windows, glass fell around me and I could hear lots of shouting coming from out side.

My poor Sasori. He was stuck out side in the cross fire and I wasn't there to help him. Not that I could really do anything against those guns, but I would orally support him. Now I was going to die and I haven't even told Sasori that I loved him.

I heard the car door open and instinctively clutched the knife I had snatched off of Tobi's pants. Some body grabbed my arms and lifted me out of the car and over their shoulder.

I heard Deidara call my name off in the distance, but I was too busy screaming my head off to care. I was still covered in the blanket and I blindly reached for the knife.

Pointing the sharp object in some random place, I shoved it in to my kidnapper's body. I knew I made contact when I heard him yelp in pain.

Another flurry of gun shots flew above my head and I presumed with my ear splitting screams until my kidnapper decided to knock me unconscious.

XXXXX

A blinding light made me blink and my world started forming. The blanket was still over my head and I groaned and moaned until I heard a gruff voice speak. "Great, she's awake."

The blanket was ripped off of my head and I came face to face with my kidnappers. "Kisame?!" I squeaked in surprise.

He smiled that shark tooth smile and gave me a hug. "Nice to see you too."

I glanced behind and waved at Hidan, Zetsu, Itachi, and Kakuzu. "Hey guys haven't seen you in a while."

They all gave me hugs and I stared at Kisame, who was getting his shoulder bandaged up by Zetsu. "Oh, sorry for stabbing you Kisame. I thought you were trying to kidnap me."

He rubbed his ears thoroughly. "You sure can scream woman. Who the heck gave you your mouth?"

"Probably my mother; I hears she was a tough nut to crack." I announced proudly as I pushed out my chest. "Wait, where is Sasori?"

The others looked grimly at each other before Itachi suddenly smiled and told me to turn around and see for myself.

Tobi came out of the fog, carrying two unconscious bodies over to us. He waved when he came near.

"Ahoy Temari-senpai; Tobi brought them back safe and sound, just like he said he would!"

We all sweat dropped as Tobi unceremoniously dumped the bodies on the ground without a second thought. I inched nearer and hovered over Sasori's unconscious body. "Were they shot Tobi?"

He shook is head and sat next to me. "Nope, none of the bullets hit us. Tobi was so awesome because he was doing flips and when Deidara-senpai and Sasori-senpai got knocked across the head with a sword, Tobi took out all the bad guys and helped his friends to safety. Isn't Tobi a good boy?"

"Yes Tobi, you are a good boy, thank you. You just might have saved all of our lives. I'll watch over them, you go eat dinner with everyone else."

Tobi ran off and I put a hand on Sasori's face. My baby had been knocked unconscious and I wasn't there to see the look on his face, which must have been so hot.

The stars lit up the sky above us and I took this moment of peace to thank who ever was up there for saving Sasori and Deidara.

XXXXX

Deidara and Sasori woke up the next morning, and by the time dinner came around, they were up and running. "Deidara, can you sit down for one second?" I asked as Deidara hobbled around me and Sasori in a circle. Unfortunately, in the fight, Deidara had injured his leg and could only stand when he had his crutches.

Sasori's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID. "Umm, I have to get this. Excuse me."

Sasori walked off into the woods, leaving an injured Deidara standing over me, leaning heavily on his crutches. "So, I guess it's just us."

"No, I'm going to get some water. Be back in a few seconds."

I sat Deidara up ad made my way to the river. Sasori was some where nearby and I couldn't help but over hear his conversation.

Oh, what the hell, I was looking for him, okay? I was curious and wanted to know who he was talking to. It was probably one of his girlfriends Deidara was telling me about.

"Yeah, she's in our custody…. Of course she trusts us Leader. You can trust me, I have it all under control." I heard Sasori's voice project through the forest. What in the world was he talking about and who was this Leader?

"Leader….would you please listen? She's in love with me, of course she trusts me…. Look, our prisoner wants to stay with us; I don't want to take her home yet. We have her cornered and she wouldn't want to leave anyway."

That does it. I took a step forward and Sasori whipped around and saw me. "Leader, I'll have to call you back." He hung up and threw his cell phone in his pocket. "Temari, what are you doing here?"

I crossed my arms. "Who was that?"

"That was no one. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Deidara."

I took a step closer. "Sasori, you were talking about me weren't you? I'm your prisoner?"

Sasori emitted a deep sigh. "I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

"You bet you do." I said as I glared at him. "Start talking."

XXXXX

Until next time. Ja Ne!


	15. Plots Revealed

A/N: Greetings all! Guess what? One of my reviewers has agreed to become my beta-reader! Thank you so much! And thanks to everyone else who reviewed, you guys are amazing. Anyway, now that I have a beta reader, expect this story to get a lot better, even though it only has one more chapter after this. That's right people, this is the second to last chapter. Please enjoy it.

P.S. I can't believe it's almost been two years since I've made this story. Thanks for all your support. I'll try to update the last chapter on the two year anniversary.

Disclaimer: If you still think I own Naruto, you need your head examined.

_**Plots Revealed**_

I glared a hole through Sasori's back as we trudged back to camp. Everyone had gathered around Tobi as he told the story of how he had saved Sasori and Deidara.

Sasori moved Tobi aside and looked at everyone seriously. "We need to talk."

I sat next to him but still left some space in between us. I didn't feel like touching him at the moment. Not until I knew what was going on. "You guys better start explaining right now."

Deidara looked at me questioningly and Sasori caught his look. "Temari knows."

It was as simple as that. Immediately, their panic stricken faces told me that they had never expected me to find out about it. That just made me angrier. "you boys are despicable. Tell me everything."

Itachi coughed awkwardly and then began speaking. "It was our_ job_ Temari. Our Leader decided to send a few of us to school to get used to people our age. We learned that Mizuki and Sayume had been killed by the White Shadows."

"wait a minute, you know who killed my parents?"

"Yes, the White Shadows. That is an organization led by the Queen of Palu. They are enemies to the Akatsuki and your parents had owned dozens of companies, so they had them murdered. No one knew that they had a daughter and when we found out, we were ordered to befriend you. when you completely trusted us, we were supposed to keep you until Leader decided it was safe for you to go home by yourself. He needed you alive because he owed someone a favor, and they asked him to look after you. this road trip, and everything else that happened was all part of our plan. Well, with the exception of you getting kidnapped. Then, when you were deemed safe, we were supposed to return you home and disappear."

I looked down at my hands, momentarily stunned. Everything was a lie. Every little thing they'd ever done for me was a lie. This was just too much to handle. I can't take it anymore. I stood up, my fists clenched. "I need some water." And I walked down to the river, thinking the whole way.

XXXXX (Deidara's POV)

I grabbed my crutches and looked up, noticing that the Akatsuki were staring at me expectantly. "What?!"

"Go talk to her and make sure she doesn't escape. Besides, you have a job to do." Itachi stated as he stared in to the fire. "Please make it quick."

I stood up on my crutches and hobbled towards the river. I was stopped by Sasori's hand on my shoulder. "Deidara, please go easy on her. And tell her I'm sorry."

"Sure thing Sasori-Danna. I'll be back when it's finished." I graced him with a smile before hobbling away.

I quickly spotted Temari, staring at her reflection in the water. She didn't glance at me as I sat next to her.

We sat in silence, the only sound being the singing of the crickets. Finally, I decided to break the ice. "How are you taking the news?"

She shrugged and scooped up a handful of water. "Better than I could be doing, I guess. For the most part, I could be crying." her voice sounded calm, maybe _too_ calm. "I guess I'm just numb right now. Did you want something?"

"Yeah, we didn't finish telling you. I was ordered to kill you." I pulled the gun from my pocket and placed it in front of her. "He wanted me to shoot you."

She didn't even blink. "Why?"

"He told me if you ever found out the truth, then he wanted me to kill you. he thought you'd use the information to get us murdered, and he doesn't want that."

She glanced at the gun and looked at me curiously. "Why won't you do it?"

"Because I can't kill you Temari. I wasn't pretending to be friends with you, none of us were. You helped us become more human and we learned to love again. Every one here is in debt to you and I wouldn't dream of ever severing our bonds. You're everything I have ever wanted in a girl and so much more. It makes me wish that you would give me a chance to be with you. but now we're out of time, and now I have to get you out of here."

"But, how will I hide from the bad guys? Where would I go?"

"Temari, they won't come after you anymore. Leader will protect you."

"But, what if he finds out that I know everything and that you decided not to kill me?"

"Don't worry, he won't find out. I said he was going to protect you and he will. You are an important person and we all intend to make sure you stay alive." She leaned forward to give me a hug and I brushed my lips against her ear. "I would kiss you, but I'll leave that to him."

She glanced up and smiled as Sasori approached us. "Hey Mari, I see you're feeling better."

He sat behind her, putting his legs on either side of her, and enveloped her in his arms.

I could see her blush as she put her head on his shoulder, while he buried his face in her hair.

I stood up with my crutches and looked towards our camp. "I can see you guys need some time alone."

They nodded and I hobbled away to a nearby tree, sitting and watching them from afar.

They cuddled up with each other and she giggled as he whispered something in her ear. When he leaned in to kiss her, I forced myself to look away. I didn't want to ruin their private moment.

To say I was jealous would be an understatement. Envy boiled inside of me and I grit my teeth to keep from exploding. Every time I saw them together, my stomach churned inside.

But I knew that they deserved to be together for the night. By tomorrow, she would be back home where she belonged.

With a sigh, I went back to camp and sat down next to every one else and stared at the fire. "I couldn't do it."

"We know." They answered as we sat in silence. Tobi put an arm around me and we stayed that way. Peaceful and content.

At least until the morning.

XXXXX

Ok, so yeah, that's the end of this chapter. I'm so happy to see everyone loving this story, even though I personally hate this. I wrote this story about two years ago, so I cringe every time I type it. It's awful. But hey, I didn't want to just stop writing it, I was almost done anyway, and the rest of you seem to like it. Thanks so much for supporting me! Leave a review and I'll update the last chapter as soon as I can.

~Emma Karazuki


	16. Say Goodbye

A/N: Okay guys, just got back from camping and stuff so I thought I'd update. You know what's happening? *drum roll* that's right, it's the last chapter! Sadly, (or thankfully, however you wanna look at it) it's time to say goodbye to this terrible story and its horrible plot line. As a reward, I've decided to fix up a little so it isn't as bad as when I wrote it. Have fun!

P.S. Also, it has officially been two years since this story was posted. Well, tomorrow it'll be two years, but I just couldn't wait to update, so who cares? technically, last year was a leap year, so if you look at it like that, it has been two years! See how smart I am?

Disclaimer: Are you stupid?

_**Say Goodbye**_

My face was smothered in Sasori's chest as I inhaled his scent. His nose was buried in my hair as he, too, inhaled deeply. "I can't believe you're leaving me tomorrow."

"I know, I feel like I just got here yesterday."

"Are you mad that I helped kidnap and lie to you? Because if you are, I'm really, very sorry."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not mad. Actually, I'm happy that you guys did that. If you hadn't, we would never have gotten a chance to be together. You and I, we were destined to share this moment together." I said, intertwining our fingers as I spoke.

He put his hands by my heart. "Your heart is beating fast." He smirked knowingly, looking up so that our eyes would meet. "Are you nervous because you're so close to me?"

"No, I'm excited because I'm finally spending time with you. I could stay like this forever."

He pushed me so that I was sitting up. "Temari, let's go back to camp. We need some sleep and then you can get back home."

"Don't remind me," I groaned, allowing him to pull me to my feet and drag me back to camp; Tobi greeting us happily as we sat down.

"So," Sasori started, getting everyone's attention, "we have to make some arrangements for Temari's departure tomorrow. We already know that Deidara is driving her, so we just have to make sure Leader never knows that she knew."

Some time during Sasori's plan, I fell asleep. All I remember is that I leaned on Sasori's shoulder for support and he squeezed my hand tightly before I dozed off in peace.

XXXXX

When I awoke, I immediately got to work. Everyone else had already eaten so I shoved the food down my throat and put out the fire.

I was supposed to leave in 15 minutes and it was time for my goodbyes.

I found the Akatsuki at Sasori's car, watching as Sasori replaced the tires. They all looked up and smiled sadly, knowing that it was time for me to leave. Each of them stood up to get their goodbye hugs.

Kakuzu approached me first and we shared a swift hug. "Be good kid."

"You to Kakuzu. Make sure these guys don't go broke." I said, earning a small smile from him. (A/N: if some of you don't get it, in the anime, he's said to be the money manager and he is portrayed as someone who won't work unless he's getting a good price for his labor, that's all.)

Zetsu and Hidan came next and we exchanged a few simple words after I had given them their hugs.

Kisame and Itachi hugged me at the same time, effectively squeezing the breath out of me. I would miss the both of them terribly.

Tobi squeezed me half to death and swung me around. "Tobi is going to miss Temari-senpai very much. Please come visit him while you're away."

"Don't worry Tobi," I said, laughing giddily, "I'll come visit you if you promise to be a good boy for me."

"Oh, Tobi promises Temari-senpai, Tobi promises. He will miss you too much to be happy though." (A/N: another thing, about the "Tobi is a good boy thing", he also says that a lot in the anime, when Deidara tells him he did something wrong.)

He put me back on the ground and I straightened out my shirt. "I'll see you again someday Tobi. But it will be a surprise visit so prepare to be scared."

I gave him another hug and turned towards Sasori. He encircled me in his arms and we shared a long kiss. After a minute, Deidara coughed awkwardly and we stopped, instead I grabbed his torso. "I don't want to leave." I whined into his chest.

"And I don't want you to leave, but we don't always get what we want in life. It's time to say goodbye." He gave me a swift kiss and leaned towards my ear. "You know I love you, so take care of yourself, would you?"

"I love you too Sasori." I whispered as I willed myself to stop crying.

Tobi declared a group hug and everyone smothered me in their arms, laughing when I declared that I couldn't breath.

When we finished I spoke to the group. "Thank you all for being here for me when I had no one else. You guys stopped my loneliness, and I had a lot of fun with you. I'm really going to miss everyone."

I broke down crying and everyone hugged me once more before we took a group picture. Then I was put in the car with Deidara.

As we drove away, everyone shouted goodbye and waved at me until they were out of sight. I was going to miss them so much.

XXXXX

_This is it,_ I thought as I stopped in front of Temari's house. This was the last time I was going to see her.

"So, I guess this is it." I said as we unloaded her bags.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you Deidara." She said as I captured her in my arms, holding her for what I knew was the last time.

"Temari, I have to give you some advice. Forget about us, because we never existed. The time you spent with us was great, but now you just need to move on with your life. We are never going to see each other again, not if I can help it, so don't bother hoping that we might drop in one day for a visit. This is the end." I paused momentarily, but decided to throw my feelings out for the world to see. "I love you."

"I know Deidara," she said as she snuggled closer, "but we can't be together and you know it."

I chuckled, releasing my hold on her. "But at least you know how I feel. Now I won't have to worry about it anymore. I want to kiss you, but then it'll be like kissing Sasori." I twisted my face in disgust as she giggled.

"Goodbye Temari, I'll never stop loving you." I jumped back in to Sasori's car and drove away. It was time that I forgot about her. She was my past and I only looked toward the future.

No matter hold dull it seemed.

XXXXX 3 months later

"Pleas send the next person in." I yelled to the person exiting my office.

As soon as I was alone, I sighed and stared out my window.

Over the past few months, I had taken over my parents' medicine and weapons company. As the owner, it was a personal need of mine to have a personal assistant.

Since I was rich now, I moved and now I live in a small apartment. I hadn't thought about those boys for 2 months and I'm starting to forget what they looked like. All I know is that I'll never forget how much fun I had.

After all, it was pretty cool to be kicking it with the Akatsuki.

And that's exactly what I'd done.

XXXXX

The End.

FINALLY! This story has been dragging along forever! So, if you all have any more questions, just PM me and I'll answer them for you. If you all could do me a tiny favor. I want everyone to check out my other story "Just Trust Me". It's kinda similar to this story, but way better and the plot makes way more sense. I've only put up the first chapter, but I'd like your support in that as well.

Still debating whether or not I should upload the sequel I wrote a few years ago. It's pretty bad.

As always, reviews are requested and I'll see you guys in my next story.

Ja Ne!

~Emma Karazuki


End file.
